Absorbtion
by KORIOISGONE
Summary: A simple mistake made by Raven can effect Robin's life forever. These changes scar the hero but will he pull through from his cage of sadness?


**Heya guys! Sorry that I haven't updated WHU in a week but since the Teen Titans reruns on my TV are over, I wanted to write something about the show that has my two favourite Titans, Robin and Raven.**

 **This is gonna be about mostly Robin, but Raven has a huge impact on the story as well.**

 **Also includes Batman and the JL! And Alfred, of course, you can't leave out the most kick butt butler in Gotham City in a story that mostly goes around Robin!**

 **Imma shut up now.**

 **Warnings: MAY include screaming, evil spirits, violence, maybe sacrifice, language, a hint of blood, triggering moments etc.**

 **Xx**

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…" Raven chanted as she concentrated to meditate, then, she felt a slight jab of pain through her head.

An evil spirit was coming.

She rushed to her feet to get ready to banish the spirit.

" _SCREEEEEECK!"_

The spirit looked like a bird, it obviously had the eyes that her father had.

Raven chanted "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" and hit the spirit with her dark powers, the spirit was driven away but it went to Robin's room.

"No!" Raven cried, she knew what the spirit was trying to do.

Robin was asleep in his room after 8 hours of paperwork, and then the spirit went into him…

"GAAAAH! AGHH! AHHHH!"

It might have been forever until the screaming stopped, the rest of the team were awake, crowded around Robin's door.

Raven decided to barge into Robin's room, using her magic, she hit the door and it came out.

And there was Robin.

He looked like a Tiger, but with a wolf tail and bigger claws. He snarled loudly, trying to scare off the others.

"Get back, I'll need to put him to sleep before I can take the spirit out." Raven ordered.

The others stepped out of the room and watched Raven.

"Robin, it's me, Raven, I know you can't hear me but, I'm gonna put you to sleep, and I'll try to help you." She said calmly.

Robin growled at Raven.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!"

Some kind of beam went into Robin's chest and he fell unconscious.

"We'll take him to the infirmary." Raven said as she held Robin.

 **Xx**

 **Robin's POV:**

 _Beep… Beep… Beep…_

 _Ugh… What, happened?_

 _I feel kinda weird…_

 _I think I should wake up to see what happened…_

Robin slowly opened his eyes, he saw his teammates' faces as they looked at him with sorry looks on their faces.

"Wh-why are you looking at me like that?" He asked, confused.

"Robin, I'm sorry…" Raven said.

"Sorry? For what?" Robin was still dazed from the thought that he was in the infirmary.

"Wait, you don't remember?" Raven asked.

"No?"

"Well, an evil spirit came and went into you, luckily I've driven it out of your soul but… There are afteraffects."

"Wh-what kind?"

"You now have the ability to absorb powers."

Robin looked at her, stunned from the thought that he had powers. What would Bruce say?

"I-I need some time alone, and with a phone." He murmured.

"Okay…" Raven said.

"We'll be back later buddy." Cyborg said as he handed Robin a phone and walked out the room.

When everyone left, Robin stared down at his hands.

He picked up the phone and dialled Wayne Manor.

" _Hello?_ " Someone on the other side said.

"Hey Alfred, it's me, Dick." Robin said

" _Oh Master Dick! We haven't heard from you in a while! Would you like to talk to Master Bruce?"_

"Yeah, I just need to tell him something." Robin said, almost sounding upset about himself, the butler could sense his sadness even if Dick was far away.

" _Master Dick? Is there something the matter?"_

"No, no, I'm fine Alfred." I lied.

" _Okay, I'm getting Master Bruce."_

It felt like forever waiting for Bruce to come on the phone, well, he was a busy guy anyway, so he couldn't argue with all that work Bruce had to do.

" _Hello? Dick are you there?"_ Bruce's voice scared Robin for a bit.

"Yeah, it's me. Look, I need to tell you something very, deep… Please don't get angry at any of my friends or me."

" _Spit it out Dick, you don't need to keep secrets from me."_

"Okay so, apparently, I got possessed by a spirit for a few seconds but Raven scared it off, and now I have the ability to take anyone's superpowers. I know this is deep so, please just, don't scare me."

Robin could hear Bruce drop the phone and pick it up.

"I'm sorry if you're too worried about it Dad…" Robin sniffled a little bit as he started to cry.

" _You'll be fine Dick, just, use those powers for good."_ Bruce said as he hung up.

Robin was left in the infirmary, sobbing.

Raven sensed Robin's sadness and came to him.

"Robin, what's wrong?" She asked calmly.

"I'm scared." He replied.

"Scared? Scared of what?" Raven was getting worried about him.

"I'm scared, that Br-Batman would reject me, call me a monster and leave me in the darkness…" Robin started crying in his hands.

"It'll be okay Robin, I'll see if my books have anything so you can start using those powers of yours."

Robin nodded slowly as Raven got up and left the room.

 **Xx**

It's been a few days ever since Raven started looking through her books, she finally found something about Robin's powers.

Raven had called Robin on the roof so she could teach Robin how to use his powers.

"Okay Robin, take a deep breath and hold my hand."

Robin took a deep breath and held Raven's hand and Raven put her other hand onto his chest.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm helping you use your powers, since your powers are dark after all."

Robin nodded calmly.

"Okay, now, focus on your power."

Robin shut his eyes and imagined himself glowing, which he was actually doing in reality.

"Robin, you're doing it!"

He felt strange for a few moments, then it stopped.

"I think it worked, try chanting my words." Raven smiled as she said that.

"Okay, Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Robin's eyes started glowing white (even though his eyes were always white but anyway.) and his clothes were ripped as marks appeared on his skin, then he started to float.

"Yes! Robin you did it!" Raven exclaimed for the first time in a while.

"I… Did it?" He said.

"Yes! Do you want me to tell the others?" Raven asked.

"I dunno, sure."

"I think you need a proper outfit though, try making your cape a bit longer."

Robin made his cape long so it could reach his legs, and it covered his body.

"Better?"

"Yeah, that's so much better."


End file.
